Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading items onto a vehicle.
Background Information
Items may need to be loaded onto vehicles for a variety of reasons. Often times these items need to be gathered in a specific order so they can be positioned in a certain arrangement. This existing technique, however, may require the vehicle to travel along lengthy routes and lead to increased power consumption.